Halo: The infected
by FoxtrotGolfSierra
Summary: Everything in life is a coin flip, sometimes is turns up tails. The year is 2577 and 5 Spartans and 5 elites are hunting those who cursed them, they are known as... The Infected But little do they know, a much greater threat is just around the corner


**Reach, Jackal Base, 28 November 2577**  
Private James McCoy slowly walked down the corridor, his battle rifle was lowered and the safety was on, just... protocol.  
Unlike a certain M.W. Jenkins.  
Jenkins was a lazy bastard, his rifle was never cleaned, he ate Oreos everywhere, anywhere, not only that but he was too lazy to take his rifle out on patrol, just his pistol.  
 _When the covenant attack, at least he will be the first to go, I hope at least._ He thought bitterly  
He slowly made his way to a balcony overlooking the main plaza, the layout was much like the old SWORD base, hell it was even built in the Babd Catha Ice shelf.  
Down in the main plaza were marines and other military personnel. Today was just another boring, cold day on reach.  
Which was why he was surprised when the red lights flared and the alarm screamed.  
"attention, attention, breach in security level zero"

* * *

 **-4 years earlier**  
"SHIT!" Alfred shouted, all around alarms were muffled by the water and the compartment was flooded in an eerie red glow.  
Vargas was holding onto the ceiling and had his feet locked against the wall of the sunken UNSC vessel.  
"that's a standard UNSC bulkhead, how the fuck did you manage to set off an alarm" Said the familiar Scottish accent.  
"Shut it Angus, you wanna try getting through a dozen holographic locks with unknown codes"  
"You two, cut the chatter" Said Mark their CO.  
all the voices contained a little static due to the water disrupting the signals.  
"You know what, fuck it" Shouted Alfred "Just get the laser"  
Angus started to pull a Spartan laser off his back but Mark interrupted him.  
"Kat, can you get that AI working on the door"  
"Sure" the blue armoured Spartan replied whilst pulling out a tacpad.  
The AI, Deepest ocean had the avatar of a diver, he had been specially assigned to this team for this specific operation.  
Vargas scanned the area behind them with his DMR, he didn't like fighting underwater, his movements were sluggish and the specialized weaponry was severely underpowered from the good old gunpowder.  
He didn't see the point behind going on this mission, what good was crashed destroyer from 2553.  
 _"I agree with Spartan Alfred, using heavy weaponry is likely the only option to get past this bulkhead door"_ Said the AI in a deep baritone.  
"Alright then, prepare to breach" Concluded Marcus  
The group of five cleared the doorway and Angus pointed the laser at the bulkhead.  
Angus charged the weapon and the door was burst open in a blinding flash of light.  
"GO, GO, GO" Vargas heard someone shout.

* * *

McCoy burst into the room with about a whole platoon of marines... and a Spartan. The room was large and ivory grey, their were terminals all around and against each was a crumpled body of ONI personnel, in the center were two Spartan working on one of the terminals, one was in blue air-assault and the other was in white EOD armour.  
"Stop right there Spartans" Shouted commander palmer, raising her DMR.  
The Spartan in blue armour Chuckled in a deep, feminine voice.  
"Well hello... Sarah"  
She didn't turn around.  
Commander Palmer sent a warning light through each of the marines HUDs, a signal to turn off the safety on their guns.  
The soldier in white armour kept typing something on the terminals keyboard whilst the female put two hands on her helmet and lifted it, all her armour revealed was long, dark brown hair.  
Until she turned around.

* * *

Kat held her shotgun at the ready as she took point, swimming through the flooded compartments, the AI storage was on her hip and all their helmet flashlights were flooding the ship with clinical white light.  
She let used a small controlled burst from the suits thrusters to propel herself, the rest of her team followed suit.

First there was Angus McCready, a weapons and explosive expert, not top tier but he could kill 20 grunts in 5 seconds when given the right equipment, he wore Tan warrior class armour with green trim.

Next was Vargas, he was one of the best snipers in the company, could take the head of an elite at five thousand yards, taking the coriolis effect into account. He preferred the Argus armour, allowing him to have maximum special awareness whilst working. It was rusty but he refused to ever take a new suit of armour

The second in command of the squad was Alfred, he was of German descent, He couldn't rival the best Spartans in hacking but he was a crack shot with a battle rifle.

Then there was her, a simple, cocky CQB expert.  
She rounded a corner and raised her weapon, the flashlights revealed a blurry figure slumped against the wall.  
"Casualty" She whispered over the radio.  
"Vargas, Alfred, check it, Kat, Angus cover them" Replied their CO, Mark.  
Kat took a position at the side of the wall whilst angus moved opposite of her and levelled his SAW at the creature.

 **XXX**

Vargas moved up to the crumpled figure, slowly whilst Alfred moved behind him with his magnum scanning the area.  
The body was strange, it had brown and green cysts all over its body and there was a trio of tentacles coming out of its left eye.  
He poked it with his DMR

* * *

McCoy supposed that she would of been considered beautiful had whatever happened... well not happened to her. The Spartans skin was tan and her hair was long and brown, her eyes were a deep, entrancing green.  
Though some cruel twist of fate had seemed to have ruined it, she had a series of green and brown slashes along her left cheek and her right eye had a distinctive metallic sheen, The Spartans jaw was ever so slightly crooked, a green growth coated her neck but arguably her most noticeable feature were two 'tentacles' for lack of a better term growing from her right temple.  
"Like sheep to the pen" She grinned.  
"Ready for slaughter" Another voice finished, this was noticeably smug, and had a twinge of a Welsh accent, like one you would hear from a spy movie.  
The whole platoon looked up to see eight figures standing up on the room's balconies.  
They all had their weapons raised.


End file.
